1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powder measuring devices and more specifically to a powder metering tube for a powder measuring device, which is faster and easier to adjust than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,827 to Lachmiller discloses a rotary trap chamber with means for varying the volume thereof. The Lachmiller patent includes a powder measuring device, which enables accurately metered quantities of powder or the like to be measured. The powder measuring device includes means for accurately adjusting the volume of material to be measured. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,933 to Myers discloses a powder measure device. The Meyers patent includes a drum having two apertures and a metering piston assembly wherein the metering piston includes means for changing the diameter of the operative end of the metering piston. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,827 and 4,151,933 are herein incorporated by reference to illustrate the operation of a powder measure device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a powder metering tube for a powder measuring device, which is faster and easier to adjust for small charges used in handgun ammunition, and quickly adjusted for large rifle cartridges.